


Drops of Ambrosia

by CapturePoint



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lactation, Milk, Molestation, Mother Complex, Nursing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturePoint/pseuds/CapturePoint
Summary: Rhea takes care of the comatose Byleth after her fateful transformation, and the opportunity gets to her. A fun short smut story I wrote!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 25





	Drops of Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Grand thanks to my proofreaders!

#### Garreg Mach Monastery, on the dusk eve of Guardian Moon.

After a gruesome battle against the mysterious enemies of the Church, the students of Professor Byleth Eisner’s class returned with their now-comatose teacher. Their reports were a conflicted and confused mess, and agents of the Church were still gathering and comparing notes while the exhausted men and women rested.

The Professor had not roused from her sleep, though she was definitely still alive. A mysterious transformation had apparently taken place during the battle, where Byleth was thought dead from a surprise attack, swallowed by darkness, yet reappeared shortly after and led her charges to victory.

The color of Byleth’s hair now shone a bright green, and her students’ reported how she’d collapsed right after the conclusion of their battle with the mysterious enemy.

Now, after the best medical staff in all of Fódlan had done all they could, Byleth had been transported to the Archbishop’s chambers, where Archbishop Rhea would attempt to discern what ailed the Professor.

\---

Rhea’s chest _ached_. Her bust felt heavier than usual, and this had been growing so for months now. Whenever she tried to relax, she felt a sort of pressure building up, pushing at her skin from the inside. She’d at first dismissed it as just tiredness, but perhaps…

Rhea looked at the bedridden Byleth while idly pulling on her dress, trying to will away the ache, the desire to let her mask fall, even for just a moment. 

_“But it would help her… it would be for **her** benefit, not mine… Perhaps it’s a sign from Her…?”_, Rhea thought, considering and weighing option after option.

Rhea sat down on the corner of the bed, still thinking. She had poured all the healing magic she safely could into Byleth, but it was like trying to pour water into the ocean. Every element of life was there, yet something was still missing...

Rhea considered a moment more, then between two blinks found herself sitting down right next to Byleth, her hand stroking through the newly-tinted hair.

 _“ **She** needs **me**.”_, Rhea decided.

Rhea laid a fingertip on Byleth’s head, wishing she could see what thoughts stirred in her little head.

 _“I can mend her.”_ , Rhea reasoned.

Rhea slid her legs underneath Byleth’s back, and carefully moved her until her weary head laid in the Archbishop’s lap. A slow, soft breathing provided the only sign of life in the girl, as had been so ever since she returned.

“She needs me.”, Rhea knew. 

Rhea put one hand behind Byleth’s head, and stroked her chin with the other. So small… So fragile…

Without much of a conscious thought, and all on instinct, Rhea casually slipped off the left strap of her underdress, fully exposing her swollen breast. Cold air rolled over her nipple, and for a moment the Archbishop hesitated. Was she really going to do this..?

Her body answered for her. 

As Rhea stared in indecision, a small but unmistakable droplet of milk leaked out from the duct, and dropped down, right onto Byleth’s mouth. Rhea looked in amazement as the pearlescent liquid shattered into innumerable smaller droplets and scattered over the surface of Byleth’s lips.

She saw it, briefly and faintly as it was! A flash of energy, of life! Surely this was meant to be!

A warm feeling of purpose and determination flushed through Rhea. She shifted her legs into a more comfortable position, and held Byleth more upright, closer to her. The weight that had been plaguing her lifted, the question finally answered.

_Let me share my body with you… Let me fill you with life and love…_

Rhea’s swollen nipple brushed against Byleth’s lips, and even that flighty touch sent tingles through Rhea’s body. She flinched away once and only once, then lowered her breast onto her protege’s face gently, her chin and nose pressing against the warm flesh. Rhea watched as Byleth’s face reacted to the presented delicacy, contorting in the most subtle ways. The girl was as readable as a closed book to most, but Rhea saw what she saw.

_Come back to the waking world… Come to me..._

With only minor guidance from Rhea, the unconscious Byleth’s lips ever so slightly curled around Rhea’s nipple, to the source of the sweet taste. Gently but firmly, her lips squeezed and took the smallest draw…

Rhea dipped her head back and grunted softly, yet maternally. The sensation in her breast coalesced into a single point, and a thicker drop of milk emerged, bright alabaster and briefly visible before it dropped into Byleth’s waiting mouth. Rhea heard and felt the girl swallow her gift in a purely bodily reflex reaction.

Pleasant thoughts surged through Rhea’s mind, thoughts of generosity and appreciation. How wondrous it felt! The ache seemed to float out of her with every drop given...

_Drink… Take in my blessing… Let it saturate your body and mind… Let it invigorate you through and through..._

Byleth seemed to respond, shifting a little in Rhea’s lap. Slowly, the pace of Rhea’s lactation increased; droplet after droplet trickled out and was readily sucked up. Soon after, the milk stream became a small but continuous trickle.

Rhea felt Byleth’s body respond, moving ever so slightly in tune with her swallows, and Rhea’s heartbeat. 

Rhea’s milk rolled down Byleth’s tongue, pooling in the back of her throat. Impossibly sweet and nutritious, Byleth gladly took in the delicacy, swallow after swallow, drop after drop. In a short time, both women gave into the nursing cadence fully, giving into raw instincts. Rhea blushed fiercely, her warmth radiating everywhere, and kept gently stroking Byleth’s soft face as she gave and gave…

An aroused moan most unbecoming of the Archbishop slipped past Rhea’s lips. Goddess… How good it felt to finally do this… How she’d wanted to hold this girl’s body to her own from the moment she…

Rhea grunted, and her breast popped loose from Byleth’s mouth. Several drops of milk missed their target, falling down onto the girl’s neck and chest. Rhea reached to motherly wipe away the mess with her hand. It was still warm, and she rubbed the substance between her fingers before wiping it on her leg.

Rhea smiled. She almost casually turned the much smaller Byleth around and took out her right breast too. She’d been leaking there as well, and the wet spot staining the fabric slighted her. With a warm and weary sigh, she closed her eyes, lowered her breast, and let desire guide her way.

Once more, the still seemingly-unconcious Byleth’s lips closed around the succulent nipple. Rhea threw her head back, and warmth flushed through her as she started to release. Another moan slipped out, and another. Goddess…

Rhea’s breathing became heavier. The warmth of giving swiftly spread all over and through her. She was pretty sure she was blushing like an apple, but she had tossed decorum aside wholly now.

She looked down again. Byleth was drinking steadily from her, small instinctive gulps of milk coursing down her soft little neck. Rhea’s eyes followed their course down into Byleth’s stomach. Then her finger followed. 

Rhea laid her sensitive fingertip right beneath Byleth’s chin. 

One by one, steady swallows passed underneath Rhea’s touch, compounded by the delightful sound of Byleth’s grateful gulps.

She gracefully ran her finger down, over the sternum, right between the swells of the girl’s own breasts, slightly moving up and down with her breathing. Beneath her touch, the gulps of silken delight concluded their journey into Byleth’s innards.

_So far away… Even with this body right here..._

Rhea felt it, felt the girl strengthening with every drop. But still… No matter how flammable the wood, a blaze needs a spark.

Rhea paused. Her finger trembled, and she doubted herself one last time, then never again.

_Anything… anything for her._

Rhea took her finger past Byleth’s top and slowly ran it down Byleth’s abdomen, following the lifelines of the girl’s body, taking small detours around her surprisingly firm abs. So strong… and yet all too fragile...

Rhea closed her eyes, and with her mind’s eye she saw the infinitely fractalized shapes of Byleth’s body lines as silver streams, frozen in time like streams in deep winter. She saw her own, a radiant gold shining out so brightly she could not distinguish any single point from the immaculate machine.

Rhea laid one hand on Byleth’s crown, and her other had reached Byleth’s groin. Slowly and carefully, her fingers slipped under the fabric, digging slight canals into the soft abdominal skin, which so so easily gave way…

Rhea’s middle finger reached the top of Byleth’s opening first, pleasant heat coursing into the Archbishop’s touch. She paused, then pressed her fingers over Byleth’s waiting crotch, staying on the outside. She felt movement. She felt parting. She felt welcomed, needed.

Rhea looked at Byleth, her mind ever a mystery but her body as close as could be. She was still drawing steadily on Rhea’s generosity, one that was gladly given.

A priming spark jolted between Rhea’s two hands, a connection all throughout Byleth’s body that anticipated completion. She smiled, gently stroked Byleth’s forehead, and decisively entered.

The girl’s bodily response was immediate. Her back arched, her face made a most minute expression and she clenched all around Rhea’s fingers. Her sounds, her sensations, her smells… Every part of her that graced Rhea’s senses came like a blessed wash.

Rhea bared her teeth in an even deeper smile. What was one more precaution to throw to the wind, no? Her tongue ran over her teeth, greedily trying to draw just one taste more of Byleth from the air.

Rhea lovingly but inexonerably increased her pace, her fingers sliding in and out, slick sounds accompanying rapid breaths. By now, Byleth was blushing, and her face looked strained. She’d already popped loose of Rhea’s breast, which now bounced against Byleth’s shoulder.

“Close… _You’re so close…_ Come break the veil of dreams… Come back to me...”, Rhea whispered.

Byleth bucked and Rhea braced against the movement, pinning the smaller girl. Byleth started moaning now, the clearest sign of life from her yet. All the pieces were falling into place, requiring just a little more effort and willpower from Rhea to guide them there. Just one bit more, that was all...

“Yess… ah..., Professor… You’re almost there...”

Rhea found herself singing as everything built to a crescendo. A simple tune, an old tune.

“In time’s flow… see the glow of flames ever burning bright”

Time indeed seemed to slow to a crawl. Rhea performed motion after motion, spinning and weaving inside to at long last strike the final chord inside the gorgeous girl in her arms.

With a rapid series of ever stronger pulses, clenching tight around Rhea’s deep-dug fingers, Byleth at last came. A surprisingly loud yelp escaped the quiet girl’s lips, startling Rhea from her song.

Byleth opened her eyes. Green irises moved around, trying to get their bearings, deeply confused and conflicted.

Rhea smiled down into the eyes, verdant mirrors to her own. Before Byleth could make too much of the situation, she slipped her dress back into decency, and finished her song.

“On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight...”

Byleth tried to speak and move her limbs, but her body was still resistant. 

Rhea brushed her right hand over Byleth’s still flushed face. Her left hand she discretely removed from Byleth, and wiped it off on the side of the bed. She relaxed. She could relax, to her surprise and delight. 

“Professor, you must remain still. Take your time. Everything is all right. There is no need to worry. Those who are trying to harm you are far away. You are safe here, with me.”

“You are always with me.”

“And I with you...”

Rhea laid Byleth’s head back in her lap, as the Professor slowly regained her faculties. Calmth and serenity returned to Rhea, more so than in ages. Her plaguing aches soothed, at least for the moment. All was right, all the troubles of the world a distant and ignorable concept.

“What has happened to you is a mystery even to me… But we cannot deny the blessing you have been given. You may need further treatments, Professor. Treatments only I can give you, and am happy to do so.”

Rhea took Byleth’s hand in her own. She felt the girl squeeze back, and this did her good.

“You and I… we will find out what this means together, I promise. Now and forever, you have my deepest support… This I vow… All for you.”

It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds those of breathing. Then Rhea continued.

“ ... How lovely...it would be for this moment to last forever... I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen... that you and I could create a world without end... I have heard whispers of what happened to you. Your appearance... You have received power from the goddess. From the moment you took hold of the Sword of the Creator... I prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fódlan in its celestial light, might reside within you. But you are so much more than the light. You are my... Close your eyes, dear one. Sleep, just a while longer.”

Rhea caressed Byleth’s temples with her fingers, then dipped forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“I will be watching over you, always. Always and forever... “

With perhaps just a little bit of assistance, Byleth’s eyes closed once more, and Rhea took her in her quiescent embrace.  



End file.
